Kau
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Kau menikmati pelukan hangat di tengah hutan. Kau yang sibuk menghirup aroma sebuket bunga warna-warni. Kau yang melalaikan sarapanmu karena mual. Dan kau yang menyiram bunga di tengah mendung. Canon. Rated T. AsuKure. My first fanfic in this fandom.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saya disini cuma mau menyalurkan imajinasi saja

**Warning: **Rated T. Canon. Sudut pandang orang ke-2

.

.

.

**Sarutobi Asuma x Yuhi Kurenai**

* * *

Pagi ini langit berwarna biru muda, diikuti dengan hembusan angin pagi yang lembut serta membawa banyak udara segar. Awan-awan tebal berwarna putih pun menghiasi langit, menghalangi sang mentari memancarkan cahaya dan panas terlalu banyak, sehingga mahkluk di bawah bumi tidak kepanasan hari ini.

Cuaca sebaik ini menumsbuhkan semangat bagi kebanyakan manusia untuk melakukan rutinitas mereka. Sudah terdengar suara para pria yang sibuk berangkat kerja, para wanita yang sibuk menawar kebutuhan sehari-hari sekaligus bergurau dengan penjualnya di pasar serta anak-anak yang bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sambil melangkah setapak demi setapak untuk sampai di sekolah, tempat mereka menimba ilmu baru setiap hari untuk melanjutkan kehidupan ini.

Namun, semuanya tidak berarti bagi seorang wanita berambut hitam serta bermata merah itu.

_Bagimu_.

Kau turun dari ranjang, berusaha untuk sebisa mungkin melakukan rutinitasmu seperti biasa. Memasukkan pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci, memotong-motong sayur serta memasak mereka sampai matang serta membereskan kediamanmu yang sederhana kau lakukan seperti biasa.

Sampai matamu terarah pada kalendar yang tergantung di dinding kamarmu. Matamu menyampaikan informasi itu pada otak, yang oleh otak dikelola dan disampaikan pada memori.

Mendadak, kau merasa lemas dan memilih untuk menidurkan dirimu kembali di atas kasur. Suara mesin cuci yang sudah berhenti bekerja kau abaikan. Kau memilih untuk membiarkan otakmu mengeluarkan seluruh isi memorimu, yang otomatis akan membuatmu teringat pada masa yang disimpannya.

* * *

"Ayo, ikuti saja aku."

Kau mengerutkan keningmu, agak heran. Namun, kau tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dan mengikuti saja. Kau meloncat dari tanah menuju ranting pohon lalu melompat menuju ranting pohon berikutnya. Baru berhenti ketika sampai di tempat yang dituju. Kau menyusul dari belakang, dan begitu sampai, kau merasa pinggangmu dirangkul.

"Mengapa harus disini?" akhirnya kau membuka suaramu, mengeluarkan rasa heranmu.

"Disini tempat yang damai, bukan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak akan ada yang menganggu kita disini. Lagian disini cuacanya sejuk."

Kau langsung menampilkan senyummu, sedikit menahan tawa, "dasar, ternyata kau takut sama murid-muridmu sendiri!"

"Yah, sebenarnya kalau aku tidak ingat mereka adalah penerus desa kita, kurasa aku telah membunuh mereka. Atau sedikitnya, membuat mereka pingsan karena sudah terus-menerus menganggu kita."

Sekali ini kau benar-benar tertawa kecil, "ternyata kau bukan guru yang baik juga, yah."

"Habisnya, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau waktu-waktu berharga semacam ini diganggu. Dimana kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan tenang."

Suara tawa kecilmu masih saja melengkapi senyumanmu, "yah, ide ini cukup bagus juga. Sekarang aku bersyukur karena ketiga muridku tidak segila murid-muridmu."

Suasana mendadak hening. Kau menikmati seisi hutan ini, memperhatikan beberapa ekor burung yang sedang berkeliaran di udara. Beberapa saat setelahnya, kau merasakan dirimu dipeluk dari belakang, dan kau membiarkannya. Kau merasa nyaman dalam pelukan tangan kekar tersebut.

"Andai setiap hari bisa seperti ini."

Kau tersenyum, tidak mempedulikan mukamu yang sedikit memerah, "mungkin kita akan bosan bila seperti ini terus. Tidak akan ada rasa rindu lagi."

"Oh, jadi kau merindukanku, Kurenai?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Ayolah, jawablah dengan bahasa tanpa ambigu. Atau apa aku yang harus mulai duluan?" kau belum sempat menjawab, "aku merindukanmu, Kurenai."

"Aku juga."

Dan senyumanmu tambah berseri ketika sebuket bunga dengan campuran aneka warna diberikan padamu. Kau menikmati baunya memasuki hidungmu. Tanganmu mengelus lembut tekstur kelopaknya. Matamu menyukai warna-warni yang dipancarkannya.

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu tahu apa yang kusuka."

"Tentu saja. Kau kan kekasihku, masa seorang pria tidak tahu apa yang disukai kekasihnya?"

Mendadak tanganmu digenggam, "ayo, kita cari tempat lain. Sepertinya akan banyak _jounin_ yang akan memakai tempat ini untuk berlatih."

Sekali ini, kau berhasil menghindar dari pengganggu kecil itu.

* * *

Malam ini langit begitu gelap. Untungnya, banyak bintang yang mau untuk menghiasi langit. Bulan jelas tidak nampak, karena hari ini termasuk dalam periode bulan mati.

Namun, tidak ada bulan pun tak masalah. Bahkan, tak ada bintang pun sebenarnya tidak akan menganggu. Karena masih ada lampu-lampu yang memberi cahaya pada setiap bola mata.

Festival tahunan Konoha ini sukses, seperti biasanya. Makanan yang dihidangkan menggugah selera makan hampir setiap orang. Dekorasinya membuat setiap orang tidak merasa ingin berlama-lama berada disini.

Kau dapat menikmati nyamannya dipeluk oleh pria yang kau cintai di depan umum. Tidak begitu peduli dengan lontaran ledekan yang dilontarkan oleh rekan-rekanmu ataupun murid-muridmu sendiri. Kau merasa memiliki kebebasan untuk diperlakukan istimewa di tempat seperti ini. Toh, tidak hanya kau sendiri yang berlaku seperti ini.

"Kurenai..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tak mau melepaskan ini. Kalau perlu sampai selamanya begini terus."

Kau merasa sebuah bibir menempel dengan sempurna pada bibirmu. Kau dicium dan kau meresponnya dengan baik. Kau sudah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Kau ingin terus menikmati perasaan yang kau terima dari ciuman itu. Kau merasa hangat dan damai. Beban hidupmu sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ seolah terlepas begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Kau tidak melawan apapun yang terjadi pada dirimu sampai keesokan paginya kau menemukan dirimu dirangkul di atas tempat tidur tanpa sehelai kain pun dengan seprai tidurmu basah.

* * *

Hari ini masih pagi, tetapi sudah ada orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahmu. Kau yang masih berjuang melawan rasa lemas yang dibarengi mual perlahan bangkit dari kasurmu, melihat siapa yang datang serta membukakan pintu. Kau sedikit membereskan rumah ketika pergelangan tanganmu dicengkram, "kemarin kau mengabariku karena merasa kurang sehat. Jangan banyak bekerja dulu."

"Tapi rumah ini berantakan. Tak pantaslah rumah seorang wanita berantakan ketika tunangannya sendiri datang."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan dulu hari ini. Rumahmu ini sudah cukup rapi menurutku. Lebih baik, duduklah di sampingku dan ceritakanlah padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Aku hamil," kau menurut dan bercerita secara singkat.

"Wah? Benarkah? Tetapi, mengapa kau terlihat lemas begitu?"

"Sudah dua hari ini aku diserang mual hebat, dan aku melalaikan sarapanku gara-gara itu..."

"Jangan bilang sekarang pun kau belum sarapan?"

Kau menggeleng.

"Astaga...aku mengerti apa rasanya makan disaat mual melanda, tetapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

Kau tertunduk, "ya...tapi memaksa makan pun hanya akan membuatnya dikeluarkan lagi..."

"Makanlah sedikit-sedikit, jangan terlalu banyak seperti biasa. Aku yakin kau bisa," sekali lagi kau merasa rambutmu dielus perlahan. Kau mengambil biskuit yang disodorkan, mencoba memakannya sedikit demi sedikit, dan ternyata lambungmu tidak menolak biskuit-biskuit itu. Kau menghela nafas lega, dan bertekad akan mengulang cara ini esok hari.

"Kau berhasil memberiku kejutan manis hari ini, Kurenai, jadi tak ada salahnya aku membalasmu."

"Kau mau membalas pakai apa? Hati-hati lho, bagaimanapun anakmu ini sedang hidup dengan aman dalam rahimku. Jangan diganggu."

"Hahahahaha! Tenang saja, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Hanya...ini."

Kau menerima sebuket bunga yang disodorkannya. Sekali ini ukurannya lebih besar. Semua bunga yang ada disana berwarna merah membara dan berjenis Mawar. Beberapa orang mengatakan ini adalah lambang romantisme. Kau senang dapat diperhatikan seperti ini, namun kau masih bertanya-tanya dimana kejutannya. Bukanlah sebuah kejutan bila kau diberi buket bunga.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah."

Kau mengambil sebuah kotak kecil merah yang diselipkan di antara bunga-bunga itu. Sepintas tercium bau nikotin. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kau tidak boleh mencium gas beracun itu di tengah kehamilanmu. Dimana janin yang berada dalam tubuhmu memerlukan udara bersih untuk bertumbuh menjadi seorang manusia baru, bukannya udara yang terkontaminasi oleh nikotin.

"Kurenai, sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkannya dari kemarin-kemarin, sejak kita melewatkan malam pertama bersama...dan sekarang makin bertumbuh keinginanku untuk melangkah ke jenjang akhir dari semua ini. Sekarang tinggal dirimu...maukah kau...menikah denganku?"

Kedua bola mata merah itu sempat membulat, namun sepersekian detik kemudian kau tersenyum, menyetujui pinangan itu. Lalu, cincin tersebut dipakaikan pada jari manismu, yang kemudian dicium dengan penuh kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini langit tidak secerah biasanya. Warnanya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Awan-awan yang menghiasi juga turut bermetamorfosis mengikuti langit. Sinar matahari sudah terhalang total oleh awan.

Mau hujan.

Namun, entah mengapa kau berdiri dari kursimu, mengambil alat untuk menyiram bunga lalu kau sirami bunga-bunga hidup yang berada di balkon rumahmu. Bunga-bunga hidup yang dihadiahkan padamu, yang menghiasi balkon gersangmu. Dan yang terpenting, kau menganggap bunga-bunga hidup tersebut sebagai lambang cinta.

Yang _akan_ hidup selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bunga itu rontok satu, jatuh begitu saja ke tanah tanpa dapat melawan sang gravitasi...

.

.

.

.

.

Mendadak perasaanmu tidak tenang. Gelisah tanpa alasan yang tepat. Kau berusaha keras melakukan aktivitas yang tidak memakan banyak tenaga dan melukaimu untuk melupakan firasat aneh tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru? Ada apa? Tumben berkunjung kemari?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kau merasa firasat burukmu itu mulai menumbuhkan akar kuat ketika melihat pemuda klan Nara itu datang. Apalagi setelah melihat sinar matanya yang tampak menahan kesedihan.

"Kurenai-_sensei _, aku tak mau menyampaikan ini tetapi bagaimanapun kau harus tahu..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Asuma-_sensei ..._gugur dalam pertempuran..."

.

.

.

.

.

Lututmu mendadak gemetar dan tak dapat menahan berat badanmu. Kau terjatuh ke lantai, berlutut dan membiarkan Shikamaru melihat airmatamu.

* * *

"Asuma..."

"Kurenai..."

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi melaksanakan misi."

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau terlalu mencemaskanku."

"Itu benar. Aku merasa aku bukan Kurenai Yuhi yang biasanya."

"Aku mengerti, Kurenai. Sebagai seorang calon ibu yang sedang mengandung, kau pasti menginginkan ayahnya berada di sampingmu."

"Aku merasa kau aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Aneh apanya?"

"Kau bercerai dengan rokokmu. Suatu hal yang aneh bagiku, karena yang kutahu seorang perokok berat tidak akan semudah itu untuk berhenti."

"Aku tidak mood untuk merokok. Tetapi, bukannya itu bagus untukmu?"

"Sejujurnya, itulah harapanku sejak lama. Tetapi melihatmu begini sekarang, aku jadi merasa tak enak."

Kau menggigit kuku jari jempolmu.

"Tapi, aku sadar aku salah. Asuma, tunaikanlah tugasmu sebagai seorang _shinobi_."

"Aku tahu, Kurenai. Dan waktu yang sialan ini menyuruh kita berpisah."

"Pergilah, Asuma. Dan sukseslah."

* * *

"Mungkin seharusnya kau tidak menyuruh kau pergi."

Kau datang dengan memakai baju terusan berwarna hitam. Tangan kananmu mengenggam sebuket Bunga Mawar putih, yang kau serahkan di atas tanah yang telah tertumpuk menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir tunanganmu. Sebulir airmata mengalir dari mata merahmu. Kau mengelus batu nisan yang berukir sebuah nama: Sarutobi Asuma.

_Namaku._

"Asuma...apa kabar? Apa kau masih mengingatku? Maafkan bila aku lagi-lagi terpuruk disini. Aku minta izinmu untuk meluapkan perasaanku sebentar."

Kau meredam suara tangismu dengan cara menutupi wajahmu dengan tangan. Kau tidak ingin ada orang yang mendatangimu dan memberimu banyak ucapan dukacita lagi dan menyuruhmu untuk tabah. Kau sudah muak mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

Mungkin hanya aku yang bisa mengerti sebetapa tabahnya dirimu. Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak bisa tenang, tapi kurasa kau tak perlu tahu. Kau jauh lebih menderita. Namun, kau selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum, baik terhadap orang lain ataupun dirimu sendiri. Berkata bahwa kau akan mendapatkan hadiah terindah dariku beberapa bulan lagi.

Aku mencoba memelukmu, walaupun mungkin kau tak merasakannya. Sudah empat puluh hari aku tak bertemu denganmu. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu dalam kondisi beda dimensi.

Tidak menyangka kalau aku tak dapat memegang tanganmu lagi ketika kau menyirami bunga pemberianku di balkonmu. Tidak terpikir kalau kau hanya dapat melihat kincir angin merah pemberianku berputar tanpa dapat melihat pemberinya. Tidak terlintas bahwa aku harus meninggalkan anakku yang masih janin hanya berdua dengan ibunya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kau membuka lemari yang berisi sedikit baju itu. Lemari itu berisi baju-bajuku dahulu. Aku memang menaruh beberapa bajuku disana dengan maksud akan pindah ke rumahmu ketika pernikahan sudah dilangsungkan nanti. Kau setuju untuk merenovasi serta memperluas rumah dengan membeli tanah. Aku sudah merancang _design_ rumah agar nyaman untuk dihuni. Bahkan, kita sudah merancang sebuah kamar untuk buah hati kita kelak.

"Rancanganmu benar-benar sempurna, Asuma."

Dan kau masih mencium aroma nikotin yang bercampur dengan bau tubuhku dari dalam lemari tersebut. Yah, bau nikotin tak bisa lepas dari tubuhku walau seminggu sebelum pergi aku tidak merokok sebatang pun. Mungkin bau itu telah menyerap ke dalam pori-poriku seluruhnya, sehingga selalu bercampur dengan keringat yang keluar dari tubuhku.

Kau mengambil salah satu baju yang sering kupakai dan memeluknya. Sudah tidak ada airmata yang keluar lagi. Kau hanya menutup matamu, mencium aroma yang keluar dari sana, mencoba membayangkan sedang dipeluk.

Kurenai, tahukah betapa hancur hatiku ketika kau melakukan itu?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lihatlah nanti. Saat kau merasa mulas karena kontraksi rahimmu kelak, aku akan berada di sampingmu. Menemanimu disaat kau mengeluarkan banyak darah demi mengantarkan keturunan kita pada dunia.

Dan kau akan dapat melihatku.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Mungkin anda sekalian belum pernah lihat saya di fandom Naruto.

Yap, ini adalah fanfiksi perdana saya di fandom ini.

*dan elu langsung main di genre _angst_ =="

Jadi maafkan saya kalau saya bawa fanfic abal semacam ini... #digebuksekampung

Silakan yang berminat RnR...sampaikan komentar jujurnya. Saya akan menerima dengan lapang dada kritikan, saran atau _flame_ yang disampaikan

Arigatou! ^^


End file.
